Why are you in a dress?
by The Witch Kamiya
Summary: When Serenity takes a early leave and leaves her fashion designers in Domino during a freak storm who will do the mesurements...Well Joey and her do have the same mesurements, but what happens when Seto stops by. SetoXJoey. R&R please


Ok everyone, this is my first SetoXJoey. Hope you like it and please R&R.

I do not own Yugioh

And um lets see um idk enjoy the story and rock on ^_^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No." Joey Wheeler said to his sister over the phone "Serenity, no I told you. That was a one time thing." Joey remarked with a sigh and rubbed his head looking at his sisters crew. Serenity had already left and arrived in America before her group of stylists got stranded in Domino city because of the bad weather heading in. Now Serenitys clothes were with her stylists and her fashion show was in three days. This lead her to result to using her brother as a dummy as she had once before.

"Come on Joey. Your mesurements are about the same as mine dammit." Serenity screamed into the phone and Joey held the phone at a distance with a bored expression as his friends snickered. Joey rolled his eyes once his sister was done with her ranting. "Besides, you owe me for that time i got you into that party to see Seto." Joey stood frozen. Damn she remembered. This made his friends laugh quietly. They all knew the blond had a crush on the CEO as much as his sister did. They supported him because they had lovers themselves. Yami and Yugi, Mai and Tea, Duke and Tristan. The blond sighed knowing his sister was right and sighed because he wanted to be happy like them.

"Dammit Serenity you win. I'll be your damn doll, but you have to let me keep one of the outfits or at least get me a special ordered one." Joey whispered into the phone. He had a secret obsession for cross dressing ever since she dressed him up when they were little kids.

"Ah wanting to show off in front of Kaiba huh. Deal." She said and Joey could of sworn she was being smug. Snapping the phone shut he looked at his friends as they waited for his answer. He smiled lightly and nodded and they went into laughter and catcalls. He couldn't help but laugh to. As his sisters crew prepared him he couldn't help but think of the brunette that haunted his dreams.

A grumbling Kaiba would kill his little brother and his friend for this. They had drug him out into the cold just to go to the geek squads house for some company. Of course he would of stayed home and made Mokuba and Kyto go by themselves but no Moki and Ky had to pull the best puppy dog eyes that not even the Puppy himself could do. Kaiba grinned at the thought of his puppy. Sure it wasn't offical but Kaiba was going to make Joey his puppy no matter the cost. Kaiba was distracted from his thoughts by his brothers laughing as he pranced around his friend showing off. Mokuba walked backwards and sideways scaring the younger boy slightly. Kaiba knew Mokuba liked to frighten the poor boy. It was his type of flirting.

"Mokuba if you're not careful you're going to give Kyto a heartattack." Kaiba said looking ahead of them toward Joey's new apartment. Once he had gotten enough money, Kaiba heard that Joey moved out of his abusive dads apartment. Thank god or if Kaiba had heard sooner, the man would be dead right now. With a content sigh Kaiba figured it wouldn't be so bad after all to go see the geek squad.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, the others were smiling and giggling at Joeys cries.

"Ow hey watch it with that needle." He grumbled and glared at his friends as he stood in the erotic black and red maid outfit. "Damn Serenity. She had to leave the costumes here didn't she." Joey sighed and put his head in his hand until he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi yelled and walked to the door and opened it.

"Joey!" Mokuba yelled rushing inside followed by Kyto and Seto. Joey freaked out and dived behind the couch.

"Mokuba dammit! Learn to wait." The puppy screached and Seto gave him a weird look. Shit even Setos here. Great just my luck' Joey thought and blushed slightly while still on his knees. The stylists were giving him glares for getting on the dirty floor to hide. Damn his sister for doing this. Crawling toward his bedroom, Joey thought he was going to make it with the couch as his cover but nope Mokuba just had to come around and see whats up.

"Why....are you in a dress, Joey?" the black haired Kaiba asked and Joey freaked out and turned to look at the boy only to be looking at him, Kyto, and...oh dear god not Seto to. Panicing the blond tried to think of something only to fail in words. Sighing he stood up and walked back over to the stylists to explain.

"My sister is in America and her crew got left behind so they used me since mine and her mesurments are almost the same, well except for in the chest area." He tried to laugh but he could only look at the floor as they continued fitting the costume. He couldnt' bare to look at Seto.

"I see. It looks good on you Joey." Mokuba said with a smile and looked at Kyto who blushed looking at the blond pushing his glasses back on his nose. Wrapping his arms around the shy red head Mokuba grined up at Joey, "Do you got anything in Kyto's size?" The red head blushed deeply and Mokuba grined as did his older brother. Damn Mokuba was as bad as him.

"No I don't think so, Mokuba, but if hes willing to wear it I'm sure one of these guys could fix him up one." Joey looked at two boys then at one of the ladies fixing the dress, she nodded and Joey smiled. Kyto nodded every so slightly and Mokuba jumped up in triumph and walked away with Kyto and the woman to get the boys mesurments. (Mokuba and Kyto are 16)

"Kaiba is something wrong? You haven't said anything since you arrived." Yami said his hand intertwined with Yugi's. Joey envied them and he smiled lightly but sadly at their happiness. Seto caught this before turning to the pharoh and shaking his head. Fuck that outfit was sexy. It was black with red, instead of white, triming. The skirt reached a couple of inchs above the knee and the shirt had straps but also slightly puffy sleeves below his shoulder. The shirt crossed in the back like a corset leaving much exposed skin and the stockings he was wearing were tight against his muscled legs, and butt. Joey should of been a bit more careful of peeping toms when crawling on the floor with his ass stuck in the air.

"Seto, you're really quiet. Are you sure nothings wrong?" Tea said looking a bit freaked out as Mai kissed her cheek.

"Yea by now you would of made fun of at least three of us." Tristain responded looking at Joey. They could all see the distant look on the puppys face as the stylists ignored the outer conversation and concentrated on the dress. The CEO growled lightly and leaned against the couch.

"I'm fine. Hey mutt when are they gonna finish." Seto asked glaring at the hands poking and proding his mutt. Joey just shrugged and blushed when the back of his skirt was lifted. Looking passed Seto at the wall he sighed and waited for them to finish their fixing.

"Gezz you think they could do that when I'm not in the outfit." The skirt was put back down and he breathed a sigh of relief as did Seto. He had nearly lost it when that skirt went up, even though he was facing Joeys front he had felt himself grow hard and was jealous of the people that could see the pups bum.

"Bro you sure are tense." Mokuba said after being pushed out of Joeys bathroom by Kyto and Miss Sakuno (the lady making the dress for Kyto). Everyone, excluding the fashion designers, turned to Seto who just looked at the ground and released his grip on the couch. He was about to say something till Joey stepped in.

"He probably wants to go home Moki. You know how he is he doesn't like hanging with us cool kids." Joey commented with a small smile and a laugh but that was all a cover to hide his sadness. He enjoyed Setos company even though he thought the older Kaiba didn't enjoy his. Joey diverted his eyes to the younger Kaiba and smiled as Mokuba just crossed his arms not really believing it. Seto stepped in this time.

"Damn right but I don't think they consider you guys cool kids, mutt." He sighed and closed his eyes before looking at his little brother who had a look mixed between shock, anger, and disbelief. Seto could tell that Mokuba knew he was lying.

Everyone looked at Joey who had just burst into laughter. Yugi looked at his best friend sadly because tears were in the blonds eyes everyone saw them and they weren't tears of laughter. No he was clearly upset. Yami looked at his lover who showed signs of being sad as well. The pharoh had every right to walk right up to the brunette and beat the shit out of him.

"See Moki, what'd I tell ya." Joey smiled at the black haired boy and wiped a tear from his eye, playing it off as laughing to hard. "Why don't you get Kyto, Mokuba. I'll send you the dress when they are done with it. Go home so your brother can rest." They smiled at Joey's kindness but Kaiba didn't budge.

"Who said I was leaving, puppy?" Seto raised a brow and the blond blushed. Shesh Seto really knew how to turn on the charm at the right moments.

"But you said-" Joey tried to say only to get cut off my Setos husky voice.

"I lied puppy." Seto pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the blond as the fashion designers stepped back. Joey blushed at the close proxcimity. The dragon just rolled his eyes at his puppys shy antics and lifted his chin placing his lips onto the others. Everyone stared in shock. Joey looked up at blue eyes a bit scared but soon returned the kiss happily.

Once they pulled away, Kaiba hoisted his lover up, wrapping the blonds legs around his waist and arms around his neck, but they turned to the bathroom door when it was opened.

"Looks like more then one Kaiba is going to have fun tonight." Duke whispered to the others. Kyto had came out in a white nurses outfit that fit his body tightly. Miss Sakuno stood in the door way grinning at her success.

"See ya later bro!" Mokuba yelled yanking the red head out the door. Yells of 'Mokuba not out in public' and 'Mokuba please this outfit is embarassing.' were the last things the others heard from the apartment as the younger Kaiba drug his new boyfriend to the limo and drove off.

"Looks like you're kinda stuck here." Joey said in a small whisper and Seto grinned devilishly. Giving the blond another kiss to leave him weak and dizzy, Seto glared at the other lovers and stylists. They all left the apartment until Seto had had his fill which would probably be the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright ladies and gents. Hope that was enough for ya but if you want I could add another chap for a lemon.

Also how many liked my OC i paired with Mokuba. Kind of a spure of the moment thing :P hope ya liked it.

SetoXJoey forever!!!!


End file.
